Heartland
by mrsiantojones
Summary: Sequel to Kidnapped! Now Ianto is back with the gang, he and Jack become a serious couple, taking all the responsibilities that come with it! Meanwhile, Owen's feelings for Tosh are growing, and the two of them start to build their relationship. And what is with these strange dreams Ianto's been having? Jack/Ianto, Owen/Tosh Tenth Doctor/Rose
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I wasn't going to start this for a while, but the chapter just formed in my head, and when I had written it down, I needed to know what you guys thought! so, I present... THE SEQUEL! :D **

**Warning: there is some homaphobia used in this chapter, and maybe later in the story, but no offence is intended, it is not used as a joke or in a positive way. Oh, and Gwen bashing. 'Cause it's Gwen.**

**BBC owns Torchwood. I do not :(**

Ianto fought to hide a smile as Jack anxiously re-did his tie for the fifth time. **Wow**, thought Ianto. **He really is nervous. **Today they were going out to dinner with his family. None of them had met Jack before, but then, none of them knew about Jack. He had a feeling Rhiannon would be okay with the fact he had a boyfriend, but he wasn't a hundred percent sure how his mam and tad would react.

Jack turned back to Ianto. 'Better?' Ianto laughed a wrapped his arms around Jack, giving him a gentle kiss. 'Perfect cariad! Look, don't worry so much, it'll be fine.' Jack's apprehension didn't ease, and he muttered 'but… what if they don't like me?'

Ianto placed a hand on Jack's face and said softly 'If, amazingly, they _didn't_ like you, then screw them. I _love_ you, that's all that matters sweetheart. Now let's say goodbye to the others and go, or we'll be late.'

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TW

Tosh stretched lightly and glanced up, catching Owens eye. He was looking intently at her, and she suddenly felt self conscious. Blushing slightly, she turned away and brushed her hand through her hair.

Owen was frowning to himself, every so often looking up at Tosh. He couldn't help it; it was like he was drawn to her. Ever since Ianto's kidnapping, he had seen a new side to Tosh. She had stood up against Gwen, for both herself and Ianto, and now she had a new….. edge to her.

She was more feisty and confident, dressing up a bit more and being more forward to the rest of the team. Owen welcomed the change, and the two of them had been growing closer. Tosh looked up again, catching his eye. They stared at each other for a moment, before Tosh turned away, blushing slightly.

Jack's office opened, and he and Ianto walked down the stairs, Jack tugging lightly on his tie. 'Well kids, we have a dinner date, so barring emergencies, let's all have the night off. Just remember to keep your phones on you .'

Deciding to take the initiative Owen called 'Tosh? Did you want to have a drink at the pub?' Tosh looked surprised, before smiling shyly at Owen. 'okay, that sounds good.' Owen was fighting the idiotic grin threatening to break out on his face, when Gwen piped up. 'Can I come along?'

Tosh and Owen looked at each other, exasperation on their faces. Ever since Gwen had returned to work, she had been suspiciously apologetic and kind to everyone, including Ianto. But she was plotting something, Tosh could feel it.

Every night out they planned, even if it was Tosh and Ianto's takeaway nights, she'd attempt to worm herself into it. Tosh sighed to herself and shrugged it off, plastering a smile on her face and nodding at Gwen. 'Sure, why not? In fact, we're leaving quite early today, why don't we meet a bit later and go out to dinner together?'

Seeing Owen open his mouth she laughed and said 'Yes, we can go to a pub afterwards.' Everyone laughed, and left the Hub together.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TW

Jack sat at the table, desperately trying not to be sick. He and Ianto were the first to arrive, and then Ianto needed the loo, so it was just him on his own. A waiter approached his right, with a woman and two children behind him. 'Here is the Jones table madam' he said, gesturing to Jack.

The children were staring at the immortal, looking very shy, but Rhiannon was looking around the restaurant in awe. It was a posh French place Jack sometimes took Ianto to, and Ianto thought his mum and sister would enjoy it. They had a kids meal for David and Mica, but Ianto told him he had bought some little treats for them if they didn't enjoy it.

Rhiannon suddenly noticed Jack stood there, and smiled apologetically. 'Oh, I'm sorry, he said this was our table.' Putting on his best Jack Harkness smile, Jack said 'Are you Rhiannon? Hi, I'm Ianto's…. friend. Jack Harkness.'

Rhiannon stared at him in shock, and Jack could feel his nerves increasing. 'Oh!' She said, still looking a bit shocked. **Damn these fiftieth century labels**. Then she smiled warmly, reaching out and grasping Jack's hand. 'Lovely to meet you, Jack. I'm Rhiannon, as you know.' She gave a high pitched laugh, and Jack could tell she was still extremely nervous.

Then again, it could be the fact she was meeting her brothers partner, as opposed to just finding out her brother was gay. After all, he got a good vibe from her, and Ianto always spoke very highly of his sister.

Feeling his own nerves evaporate, and deciding to put hers at ease, Jack grinned at her and said 'Rhiannon, a pleasure to meet you. Ianto's told me so much about you, I'm honoured to meet the leading lady in the many amusing stories he's told me.'

Rhiannon laughed, and Jack could feel her nerves leaving her body. 'Well, he always was such a drama queen.' Jack laughed, and turned his attention to David and Mica. 'Hello, you must be David and Mica. I'm a friend of your Uncle, my names Jack.'

Mica just smiled shyly at him, but David was braver. 'Hello Jack! Do you like football? How do you know Uncle Yan? Hey, are you American?' Jack was trying to answer all of David's questions, when Ianto appeared, sitting in his chair and squeezing Jack's hand lightly. Rhiannon noticed, and couldn't help but smile at the tender look on his face.

Ianto was just finishing his story, on when Rhiannon had put him in her pram when he was six and pushed him around the park, when his parents arrived. Ianto was the main concern for his mam, and she rushed forwards hugging him tightly, and kissing the top of his head. His tad hung back a bit, giving him an awkward smile and pat on the back.

Jack wasn't sure how he was going to react to meeting Ianto's dad. He knew that when he was little, Ianto had been abused by his dad, but being the kindred spirit he was, he had forgiven him, and the two of them were trying to rebuild their relationship.

Ianto coughed nervously and gestured to Jack. 'Mam, tad, this is my boyfriend, Jack Harkness. Jack, this is my mam, Susan, and my tad, Afan.' The two of them turned to jack, who smiled and held out his hand, saying 'Hi, nice to meet ya.' Neither of them shook his hand, and Jack began to feel a bit uncomfortable.

Ianto was feeling sick, his parents were wearing stony expressions and he could even see a hint of disgust on his tads face. Jack let his hand drop, and coughed awkwardly. There was an air of tension on the table that even David and Mica could sense. Rhiannon felt embarrassed and angry, how dare did her parents think they could treat Jack and Ianto like this!

David was looking at his Uncles boyfriend, confused as to why his grandparents were being so mean, Jack was nice. Jack looked so upset that David walked over to him and gave him a hug, hoping it would show his grandparents that Jack was okay.

His granddad reached out and dragged him back, snapping 'David, do not touch that man!' He glared at Jack, but Jack looked calmly back, he wouldn't start an argument. 'And you, you stay away from my family, you hear?' Rhiannon glared at her tad, and snapped 'David's my son, not yours. Don't you dare tell him who he can or can't hug!'

Ianto spoke up now, his eyes flashing angrily, and trying to keep his cool. 'Don't you dare speak to my boyfriend like that!' His tad turned to him, and the two of them stared at each other, neither man backing down. His mam decided to speak. 'Oh Ianto,' she said. 'I've never been more disappointed in my life! What were you thinking? What about Lisa?'

Ianto looked at his mam incredulously. 'Lisa's dead mam,' he said harshly, really losing his patience now. 'And I think she would want me to be happy. I can't believe you're doing this! You've never supported me, never stood up for me, and now you think you can dictate my life?'

Ianto had stood up, his voice rising the whole time. Most of the restaurant had gone quiet, and the waiter approached Ianto cautiously. 'Excuse me sir, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to quieten down.'

Ianto seemed to realise where he was, and he gave the waiter an apologetic smile. 'Of course, I'm so sorry.' He looked around the restaurant, and gave everyone an apologetic smile. 'Sorry for disturbing you.'

His father stared at Ianto, and when Ianto turned back round, said 'right, now your mother and I would like an apology for the disgusting way in which you've addressed us.' Ianto, Rhiannon and Jack all turned to look at him, before Ianto looked at Rhiannon.

'Sorry Rhia,' he said, and she shook her head and smiled at him. Ianto sighed and said 'would you and the kids like to come back to mine, and we'll do a takeaway?' Rhiannon nodded, and Ianto said to Jack 'right I'm going to apologise to the manager, and I'll book us a table for next Wednesday?'

Jack nodded and smiled, and Ianto hurried off. Everyone walked out into the street, and Afan turned to Jack. 'I don't know what you've done to turn my son, but I swear if it's the last thing I'll do, I'll fix him.'

Jack glared at the man in front of him and said. 'For god's sake! It's the twenty-first century, not the thirteenth! Can't you try to be a little understanding, for your son's sake?' Ianto stepped out the restaurant at that moment, and grabbed Jack's hand, holding it firmly.

'Look, I'm sorry that you can't accept me, for who I am, but there's nothing I can do about that, and I'm not going to change because you can't handle it. Goodbye.' With that, they all turned and walked back up the street, David holding his uncle's hand, and Mica holding Jack's.

Hearing his father shout after him, 'Ianto Jones, you will not embarrass your mother and I, and act like a queer!' filled him so anger and teenage rebellion, that he wrapped an arm around Jack, and kissed him full on the mouth.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TW

Owen drummed his fingers on the table, and Gwen placed her hand over his. She was wearing a low cut top, which was two sizes too small, and Owen was afraid he was going to lose an eye. He purposely pulled his hand away, and turned back to the door to look out for Tosh. She suddenly appeared in his eye line, and Owens jaw dropped.

She looked absolutely stunning, in a black dress, that was a little on the short side, but showed off her lovely long legs. It hugged her hips, showing off her waist, and showed off her chest in a classy way, not a 'I'll sleep with anything way', unlike the woman next to him.

Spotting them Tosh smiled and waved slightly, making her way over to them. Sliding into the seat next to Owen, she smiled and gave him a hug, making him smile bashfully, before frowning at himself. God, what was wrong with him?

**Thoughts? Hope you enjoyed the chapter, next installement is more of Owen/Tosh, with a very protective Owen!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oooh, second chapter! Hope you enjoy, I had a lot of fun writing it! This is the night out part two! **

**Oh this is set about two months after the end of Kidnapped! If you haven't read it, a couple of things may not make sense. **

**Swear word used, by Owen (as usual :D)**

**BBC owns Torchwood. Not me :( **

Gwen leaned over the table and wrapped her arms around Owen, pushing her face up against his. Her breath reeked of alcohol, and Owen turned away slightly, closing his eyes and sighing in exasperation.

The meal had been nice, and Gwen hadn't been overly attention seeking or embarrassing. Tosh had suggested that they go to a club afterwards, and the three of them had set off, arms linked with the girls giggling every ten seconds.

They reached the club, and Gwen had grabbed a booth while Tosh and Owen went to get the drinks. There Owen had taken the opportunity to lean and whisper in Tosh's ear 'you look absolutely stunning you know.'

He wasn't quite sure what had made him say it, but Tosh had blushed, her eyes wide, and then she smiled up at him shyly. She looked so adorable in that moment that Owen had grabbed a stray strand of her hair, and played with it gently between his fingers. The bartender came with their drinks then, interrupting them.

Owen tucked the strand behind her ear and grabbed the drinks, quickly scurrying away and leaving a very confused Tosh behind. Tosh wasn't quite sure what to make of that, but then, Owen had been drinking, they all had. He was probably just drunk and being flirty.

Neither of them knew what had happened while they were gone, but when they returned Gwen had a sour look on her face, and she completely ignored Tosh for the rest of the night, except to make the odd snide remark.

Owen wished Gwen would give him the same treatment, but instead she sat on Owen's other side, making excuses to touch him inappropriately, laughing loudly at everything he said and making 'subtle' offers to him. It was starting to really piss him off, and Tosh, feeling sorry for him, began trying to point men out to Gwen.

'Hey Gwen what do you think of that guy by the bar? He keeps checking you out.' That had Gwen's attention, and she (albeit reluctantly) unwound her 'tentacles' from Owens waist, and sauntered over to the man.

Owen smiled gratefully to Tosh, and lightly put his arm around her waist. 'Thanks Tosh. I owe you one.' Tosh grinned back at him. 'No problem, glad I could be of service.' The two of them chatted for a while, glad to be able to have a conversation where they could get their own opinions in.

Gwen was fully occupied by the crowd she was gathering. At first Tosh honestly thought the guy had an interest in Gwen, but it soon became obvious they were just making fun of her.

Tosh, beginning to feel a little guilty, went over to try and talk her to come back to the table when she was ordering the next round. She approached Gwen cautiously, and found her with four other guys. She was dancing drunkenly, stumbling over and cracking up with laughter.

The men were laughing openly at her, every so often making a snide comment. 'Hey Gwen? Did you want a drink?' Everyone was looking at her now, and Gwen raised her eyebrow, snorting. 'Err, no. These lovely gentle- *hiccup*- men are buying me drinks.'

'Oh okay!' said Tosh trying a different tactic. 'Well, Owen and I were debating whether to try a different club. Interested?' Gwen sighed, whipping round to face Tosh. 'Look Tosh. I know you're jealous because I'm getting more attention than you, but will you please just go away?' Tosh put her hands up in surrender and went to the bar.

She had just handed her money over when one of the guys who was watching Gwen's display came up to her. 'Hey beautiful' he slurred drunkenly. 'You're well fit. You're much hotter than your friend. Names Bryn. Fancy a dance?'

Tosh smiled politely, grabbing her drinks and edging away from Bryn. 'Err, no thanks, I don't want to leave my friend. But thank you very much for the offer!' Tosh quickly hurried away, wanting to get to Owen as quickly as possible.

Owen glanced up and smiled at her, before frowning slightly at the look on her face. 'Is everything okay?' Tosh nodded sliding into the booth and handing him his pint. Owen started laughing at the cocktail in her hand. 'What the hell is that?' They easily slipped back into conversation, and forgot about Gwen, who was still flashing her knickers at the men at the bar.

They were just debating whether to call it a night; after all, they did have work tomorrow, when Owen spotted a familiar face. 'Hey, Rhys!' Rhys caught sight of them, and grinning, made his way over.

'Alright then?' he said slapping Owen in the back and giving Tosh a quick hug. They had started to hang out a bit more with Rhys when he and Gwen were still together, and they had all grown close over time. Rhys had even forgiven Owen for the affair, and everyone agreed that Rhys was much better off without Gwen.

'Would you like a drink mate? I'm buying.' Owen said, and Rhys nodded after a moment of contemplation. 'Sure! I have to head off in a bit though; I'm meeting some friends at the Golden Shepherd.'

Owen went to grab his round, and Rhys and Tosh slipped into conversation. 'So, where's the rest of ya tonight then? Or is it a more….. private outing?' Rhys wiggled his eyebrows at Tosh, causing her to laugh. 'No, we were with Gwen, but she…. wandered off. And Ianto's introducing Jack to his family tonight.'

Just then there was a screech of laughter, and they caught a glimpse of Gwen wiggling her hips and winking at anyone in sight. Rhys rolled his eyes, but Tosh was pleasantly surprised when he merely said 'whatever. As long as she's happy, I don't care anymore.'

Tosh hugged Rhys gently, smiling at him. 'You're better off Rhys' she said, and Rhys smiled and winked at her. 'Thanks love. And hey, that's a big deal for Ianto and Jack then!' He suddenly frowned. 'Do Ianto's family know that he's gay?'

Tosh shook her head. 'No I don't think so. But it should be okay. And if not, then he has us, we're his family too.' Rhys smiled at Tosh, impressed by the fierceness in her expression, and the sisterly love she showed.

Owen joined them, and the three of them were still chatting and laughing when the bartender approached Tosh, handing her a cocktail. 'There you are love. It's from the gentleman at the bar.' Tosh thanked the man, and glanced at her friends. Owen had an odd look on his face, which Tosh couldn't quite place.

Rhys was trying to hide his laughter at the surprise on Tosh's face, and the obvious jealousy displayed by Owen. **Good**, Rhys thought, **it's about time Owen saw Tosh properly**. Rhys always personally thought Tosh was extremely beautiful, kind and smart, but she wasn't his type. He saw her in more of a sisterly light.

'I wonder who that was from.' Owen muttered, sounding tense. Tosh shrugged, not looking too bothered. 'Should I drink it?' Rhys looked at Owen, who smiled and shrugged. 'Free drink' he merely said, making Tosh and Rhys laugh. Tosh took a sip and smiled. 'mmm' she said, making Rhys laugh harder, and drawing a chuckle from Owen.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TW

The three of them left the club, laughing and chatting away. Tosh was stumbling quite a bit, and Owen grabbed her to stop her from falling. **Wow**, he thought, **she's a lot drunker than I thought.** Rhys looked a little concerned, and said to Owen 'are you gonna be okay getting her home?'

Owen laughed and nodded. 'Yeah, I'll be fine. Enjoy the rest of your night!' Tosh waved enthusiastically at Rhys, yelling 'BYE!' Rhys chuckled and waved back, making Owen laugh harder. Turning around he looked at the Japanese woman in his arms. 'Come on you,' he said. 'Let's get you home.'

They had only walked about halfway home when Owen realised there was something seriously wrong with Tosh, She was stumbling more and more, and becoming unresponsive. Owen had to half carrying her, and frowning, he placed his hand on her wrist to check her pulse.

It was getting slower and slower, and lifting her head up, Owen could see that her eyes were rolling slightly. Oh shit. He quickly laid her down on the street, checking to make sure she was breathing. She wasn't. Feeling panicked, she grabbed his phone and rang it. After the fifth ring, Jack answered.

'_Owen, it is two am, if this is a drunk call, I swear to god-_' Owen quickly cut him off. 'It's Tosh, I think she's been drugged, she's unresponsive. Get here quick.' Owen could hear rustling and Jack said '_we're on our way_.'

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TW

Ianto put the dishes in the sink, putting away the take-away menu. He could hear laughter coming from the living room, reminding him just how lucky he really was. After all, his had his amazing sister, who had even left her husband for him, his wonderful niece and nephew, and his fantastic boyfriend.

He didn't need a father who used to beat him, didn't support his choices, and didn't accept him for who he really was, even though he was willing to forgive and forget. And he didn't need a mother who was more concerned about the family image than his well-being and happiness, to the point where she wouldn't call the police or social services out of fear of what the neighbours might think.

He felt arms hold him tightly, and Jack kissed the back of his neck tenderly. 'I'm sorry about today Yan.' Ianto smiled and turned in Jack's arms, planting a kiss on his lips. 'Don't apologise cariad, it wasn't your fault. I should have told them beforehand, I guess with the kidnapping I didn't think they'd be as concerned.'

Ianto's voice went quiet. 'I guess I thought they'd be so happy I was alive they'd support me.' Jack closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Ianto's forehead, cheeks, chin, nose, and finally his lips. They could hear a giggle from the door, and they saw Mica stood there, smiling up at them.

'What you up to, eh?' Ianto asked, walking over and swinging Mica up into the air. She laughed delightedly and hugged her uncle. 'I love you uncle Yan' she said, snuggling against him. Then she looked over at Jack, and wiggling out of Ianto's grasp she ran over and hugged Jack.

Jack was surprised, but then a grin appeared on his face, and he hugged Mica back. 'I love you too Jack' she said. 'Nana and Granddad are really mean.' A frown appeared on the little girl's face. 'I don't like them anymore.'

'Now, now' Ianto said, bending down and putting his arms round Mica. 'Don't be like that, sweetheart. I'm sure Nana and Granddad will come around eventually.' Mica nodded reluctantly. 'But I still prefer Jack' she said simply, before walking back into the living room.

Jack fought the guilt burning in the pit of his stomach. He felt as though he was personally pulling the family apart, and as much as he didn't like Ianto's parents, he didn't want to ruin the family. As if he could sense what Jack was thinking, Ianto looked at him sharply. 'Don't you dare Jack Harkness. This is not your fault. I'd rather have you than my parents any day, and if Mica prefers you, then that's not your fault either.'

'I prefer you too!' David said from the living room, and Jack and Ianto laughed. 'Hey, I'm sure you said you had some treats for the kids' Jack said loudly. David and Mica's faces appeared in the kitchen doorway immediately. Ianto fought back a laugh and pretended to look confused. 'kids? What kids? Are there children in this household?'

David and Mica each took a hold of one of Ianto's legs, and looked pleadingly up. 'Ah!' said Ianto, snapping his fingers. 'Those children! I think there _may_ be something in the cupboard….' They automatically let go of their uncle's legs and ran towards the cupboard.

Ianto and Jack sat on the sofa in the living room, the children rushing in after to show their mother what their favourite uncle had bought them. Rhiannon raised her eyebrow at Ianto. 'You spoil them, you know.' Ianto smiled and shrugged. 'It's one of my many privileges as an uncle.' Jack and Rhiannon laughed, and Jack sat down in front of the telly to help David set the x-box up.

Mica climbed into her uncle's lap, a worried look on her face. 'What is it love?' Ianto asked, holding the little girl close. Mica turned her face into Ianto's chest and whispered 'last time you bought us something you were taken away. I don't want you to go away again.'

The room went quiet, and David looked worried as well. Ianto looked at the little girl and smiled sadly, his heart breaking slightly. He hadn't thought of what she and David had gone through, not understanding as much, and not even knowing as much as the adults did.

'Listen sweetheart. I'm not going away for a long long time.' **I hope. **'I love you all very much, and would never just leave you, okay?' Mica nodded, still looking upset. 'Don't you worry Mica,' said Jack. 'I love your uncle very much, and I promise to protect him from harm.'

Mica stared hard at Jack. 'Promise?' she finally said. Jack solemnly held out his pinkie finger, and they pinkie promised. Ianto couldn't help but be amazed at how easily they took to Jack. They had only met Lisa twice, and as much as he loved her, she wasn't really a child person.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TW

He was in that cold metal chair; strapped so tight he couldn't even move. Jack's dead body lay a few feet away, daleks shouting 'exterminate' over and over. There was gunfire, shouting. Large Minotaurs rampaging through the streets, a little girl lying dead in the road. A green faced man was clinging to his dying brother, crying out for help.

The same man having his arms pinned behind him, being forced to watch his wife and child's execution. An a lonely god, the face changer, travelling the worlds, all the time looking for the one who was lost, the simple blonde human, who had captured his hearts in so many ways. Gone. All gone now, only fire and anger left. Fire! It burns! _Ianto._ Help! _Ianto! Ianto!_

'HELP ME!' Ianto bellowed, his eyes flying open, and his arms flailing wildly. Jack grabbed him and yanked him close, holding him until he'd calmed down. 'Shh, sweetheart, shh. It's okay, I'm here now.

Ianto sobbed for a bit, until his heart rate eventually calmed down, and he began to feel silly. 'What was it?' Jack asked gently, running his fingers through Ianto's hair. 'Ephimis?' Ianto struggled to piece together what he had seen.

'A bit' he admitted, and Jack kissed him softly. 'Then what-' All of a sudden his phone began to ring, and Ianto whispered 'it could be important.' Jack sighed heavily and glanced at the caller ID. Owen.

'Owen, it is two am, if this is a drunk call, I swear to god-'Jack paused frowning. Ianto watched with apprehension as the entire colour drained form jack's face. He threw the covers off the bed and said 'we're on our way.'

Ending the call, he spoke to Ianto in a rush. 'It's Tosh, Owen thinks she's been drugged, she's unresponsive. We're gonna get them and bring them back to the Hub.' Jack glanced at Ianto, who looked horrified and angry at the same time. 'You okay to come?' He asked gently, and when Ianto nodded, he grabbed the keys and said 'no time to get dressed; we'll change in the Hub. Come on.'

**What do you think? Owen wasn't as protective as I'd intended, but fear not! Next chapter, i promise all three boys are going to go all possesive boyfriend and big brotherly! Reviews are very helpful!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the next chapter! Thank you all so much for the support you've given me so far, I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**BBC owns Torchwood, I do not :(**

Owen stuffed his phone in his pocket and went into doctor mode, checking Tosh over, before looking to see if there was a blockage in her throat, although he knew she wouldn't have. He was right.

Owen quickly placed his hands on Tosh's chest and began to perform CPR. Pushing her head back and placing his mouth over hers, he tried to ignore the thrill he was getting from kissing her, her life was in danger for god's sake!

After a couple of minutes, he heard the SUV pull up beside him, and Jack and Ianto helped Owen get Tosh in the back, before they sped off to the Hub. When they arrived Owen and Jack carried Tosh to the medical bay, where Owen began to work on her, waving Jack away.

Jack joined Ianto on the balcony, and wrapped his arms around him, as they watched the scene from below. After a moment Ianto turned away and pulled his phone out dialling Gwen's number. Seeing Jack's confused gaze he explained. 'She'll only get mad if in the morning she comes in a finds out we didn't let her know.'

After a moment, Gwen picked up. _'What is it tea-boy? Please don't waste my time._' Ianto could hear a man's voice in the background, and guessed she wasn't alone. 'It's Tosh, Gwen. She's ill, we've managed to get her stabilized, but it was touch and go for a moment.'

Ianto wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't her reply_. 'Oh my god, so Owen finally cracked then?'_ Ianto frowned, what the hell did she mean? 'Excuse me?' He could hear Gwen sighing in exasperation_. 'Tosh was all over Owen tonight. It was really trashy, and it was obvious he didn't want any of her attention. I wondered if he couldn't take it anymore, I mean, you can't blame him. After all, it_is_ really annoying to get unwanted attention.' _

Ianto fought back a laugh at the irony of her words, before replying 'No, Owen didn't snap. We think she may have been drugged. I thought I'd just inform you of the situation.'

'_Good. Let me know if the situation progresses, but I think you can handle it.'_ She took the phone away from her ear, and just before the disconnected tone sounded he heard her say _'sorry, work. They're lost without me, having to ring me every five minutes.'_ This time Ianto did laugh, and he rolled his eyes at her stupidity.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TW

When Owen was sure Tosh was going to be okay, he quickly made his way to the boardroom to talk to Jack, his stomach boiling with anger.

They both looked up at him as he walked into the room, dropping the file in front of them. Ianto suspected that this needed to be a private conversation, and subtly left the room, deciding to check over Tosh. 'She was drugged' Owen spat. 'Some twat spiked her drink with Gamma-hydroxybutyrate, or GHB. It's often used as a date rape drug, and guess what? She was given six times the dose needed. She's lucky she's alive!'

Jack felt his own anger rise with Owen words, but forced himself to remain calm. 'How the hell did this happen? Is there any time when your drinks were left alone?' Owen thought hard, slowly shaking his head. 'No, I mean, Rhys joined us at one point, and the only time Tosh didn't have her drink with her was when she went to persuade Gwen to stop messing around. But I was watching it and anyway, it would have taken effect before then if that was when it was done.'

Jack and Owen lapsed into silent thought. Suddenly Owen's eyes grew wide and he slammed his fist down on the table. 'That's it!' Jack shot up. 'What? What's it?'Owen looked at Jack, fire in his eyes. 'The bartender bought a drink over, said it was "from a gentleman at the bar". The time would fit then as well.'

Jack nodded, before glancing at his watch. 'Look, it's nearly seven 'o'clock now. Why don't we hang around for a couple of hours, Tosh needs to be looked after anyway. We'll have breakfast, then we'll go to the club and question the bartender. Okay?' Owen nodded, and the two of them went to check on Tosh.

They found Ianto sat next to Tosh, her hand in his. He was murmuring softly, but stopped and gave the two men a tired smile when he heard them. 'I'll go grab us some breakfast' he said, placing a kiss on Tosh's forehead, kissing Jack quickly and clapping Owen on the shoulder.

He was nearly at the cog doors when Jack yelled out 'Err Yan? You may want to put some clothes on first.'

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTTWTWT WTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT WTW

Ianto stepped out of the cob shop, their bacon and sausage sandwiches in a carrier bag. He walked down the road, the peaceful, still sleepy streets of Cardiff relieving his tension slightly. Poor Tosh. Just the thought of someone wanting to abuse her that way made his blood boil in anger.

He saw Tosh as a second sister, and knew Jack felt the same way. Owen was a different story. Ianto could tell Owen was beginning to see Toshiko in a brand new light, and while he was pleased for the two of them, he couldn't help but worry about what Gwen would try and do to ruin everything, both for them, and him and Jack. He was so lost in thought that he almost didn't see the man stumble out in front of him.

Ianto avoided him just in time, and looked at the strange man in concern. His clothes were in tatters, and he looked like he'd been set on fire, his coat blackened and burnt. His dark auburn hair was disheveled, and he was bent over, panting heavily. Ianto cautiously approached him, saying 'are you okay? Can I help in anyway?'

The man stared hard at Ianto, before falling into his arms. Surprised, Ianto stumbled slightly, grasping the man's body to stop him from falling. He dropped to the floor, the man still tightly held in his arms. Gently placing his fingers on the man's neck, he found the pulse thready. Gasping the man grasped his shirt and looked at him, and Ianto felt as though his very soul was on display.

'I-Ianto…..' he whispered, and Ianto looked at the man in shock, but something about this man seemed familiar and comforting, and Ianto held him and stroked his hair, saying 'Shh, it's gonna be okay.'

'Ianto… Ianto J-Jones.' He beckoned for Ianto to bend down, and whispered in his ear. 'Keep that stone….. with you… always. Oh I-I-Ianto. You are going to be brilliant. And do you know what? I….. w-will be….. too.' Ianto looked down at the man. But his eyes were closed and his body still. He was dead.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTTWTWT WTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT WTW

It was a while before Ianto could reach Jack to tell him where he was, as the police wanted to question him thoroughly. By the time that he did, Jack was practically roaring down the phone. _'Where the hell have you been? I have been worried sick! After everything with Ephimis, and Tosh last night, you'd think you'd answer your damn phone!'_

Ianto knew Jack was saying this out of worry for him, and he knew Jack didn't know about the man, but he didn't like being treated like a child, and snapped back down the phone. 'Actually, a man's just died in my arms, and the police want to question me about it. So sorry I didn't answer my phone, but I was a little busy!'

There was a short silence, before Jack said quietly _'I'm sorry Yan, I was just worried. Are you okay?'_ Ianto sighed, rubbing his neck frustratedly. 'Not really, but I'll tell you about it later. I'm on my way back now, so I'll see you in a bit. Love you.'

'_Love you too'_ Jack said, still softly, and Ianto hung up, sighing to himself and setting off.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTTWTWT WTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT WTW

By the time Ianto reached the Hub it was a little after eleven, and Jack was sat in the boardroom with Gwen. She was sat a little too close for Ianto's liking, but he couldn't worry about that now, or the man. Tosh was more important. 'How's Tosh?'

Jack smiled tiredly, and reached out hugging Ianto tightly. 'She's feeling better now. She woke up a little while ago, and she's sat on the sofa with Owen. Are you alright?' Ianto nodded rubbing his eyes. God, he needed sleep.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just go see Tosh.' They made their way over to the sofa, to find her curled up on their beloved sofa, a cup of hot milk in her hands. Owen was sat beside her, running his hands through her hair. Ianto liked this caring side to Owen, and when Tosh looked at him she smiled and opened her arms, giving him a welcoming cuddle.

'Oh Yan! Jack told me about that man, I'm so sorry, are you okay?' Ianto laughed at her in amazement, ruffling her hair. 'I can't believe it! You get date raped and almost overdose, and you're asking me if I'm alright?'

They sat with Tosh for a bit, getting her drinks and making sure she didn't have to get up for anything except to use the loo. Jack even grabbed his laptop, and set it up so Tosh and Ianto could watch a film on it, for when Jack and Owen went to question the barman.

Ianto even told them about the man, and the fact that he knew his name. That worried all of them except for Gwen, who simply sat in the corner looking bored, only making snide remarks about Ianto's story, and hinting that Tosh needed to do things for herself.

Ianto was tempted to pour the coffee pot over her head again, but Tosh held him back, whispering 'Just ignore her, all she wants is attention.' Gwen glared at them. 'You know, I can hear you.' Tosh stared her down and said 'I know Gwen, you were meant to hear.' Gwen opened her mouth in anger, and the boys decided it was safer to take Gwen with them.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTTWTWT WTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT WTW

Jack held Gwen back and let Owen take the lead on this. He knew Owen was feeling guilty, even though it wasn't his fault, and needed to prove something to himself. He and Gwen would only intervene if Owen got too out of hand.

Owen approached 'Rafe', the barman who gave Tosh the cocktail, and said as calmly as he could, 'Rafe Wilkins? I'm part of Torchwood, and I just wanted to ask you a couple of questions about last night.'

Rafe stared at them, a glare on his face. 'You with the police? 'Cause I ain't no grass.' Owen sighed internally. 'No, we're higher than the police. Last night, you gave my colleague a 'frozen midnight' cocktail, which contained vast amounts of GHB. Who told you to give her the drink?'

Rafe laughed, and leaned into Owen's face. To anyone else, that would have been terrifying, but Owen's stony expression told Jack that he was about to tear the man to pieces if he didn't talk soon. 'Like I said, I – ain't – no – grass. Remember the girl though. Proper fittie. Wouldn't have minded a go my-'

Rafe never got to finish his sentence, as Owen grabbed him by the collar and slammed him up against the wall. Leaning into the man's face, he growled 'Listen_, mate_. That "proper fittie" nearly died from that overdose, which means you could even get attempted murder, and you can be damned sure you'll get if my boss or I has anything to say about it. So you have exactly ten seconds to tell me who told you to give that drink, or I will take out your organs one by one and feed them to you, understand?'

Owen was practically lifting the barman off the floor, and the fear on Rafe's was almost comical. Owen's eyes narrowed. 'Six seconds.' Rafe's terrified expression increased, and he whimpered pathetically 'Okay, Okay! I'll tell you!'

**Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter hopefully up soon, and reviews are always appreciated and helpful! To all the american readers, I hope you and your families are staying away from the hurricane, please keep safe. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A big thank you to those of you who have reviewed, favourited and followed this story! I hope you've enjoyed it so far, and will enjoy this chapter. **

**BBC owns Torchwood, not me :(**

**taylorpatta, I'm glad your family is ok :)**

Bryn downed the rest of his drink and sighed angrily to himself. It had been so perfect. He'd slipped the pills into the same cocktail that the hottie had been buying all night, then paid Rafe to send it over anonymously. He'd barely contained himself when the stupid bitch drank it, and quietly followed her home.

It annoyed Bryn that that guy she was drinking with hadn't gone yet, but he knew from listening in that they didn't live together. As soon as she was inside and the Londoner was gone, he would break into her place. Then the fun would begin.

As soon as she collapsed however, he knew he'd somehow mixed up the dosage, and made a quick getaway. But Bryn Stanley doesn't give up. Bryn left the bar with new determination. He'd just try again. They couldn't catch him, they didn't know who he was, and anyway, Rafe wouldn't give him away.

Bryn stepped out on to the cold dark street, tugging his jacket tight around him and strolling down the street, humming tunelessly to himself. He stepped into his flat, flicking on the light and weaving his way around the rubbish littering the floor. Suddenly he caught sight of a light behind the kitchen door.** That's odd…. **He cautiously pushed the door open.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TW

'_Because I've seen him. He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night, and the storm in the heart of the sun. He's ancient and forever... He burns at the centre of time and he can see the turn of the universe...' __**Pain and loss. And anger. Too much anger. It hurts!**_

_A blonde woman and a man stood in the street, staring hard at each other. 'I thought you and me were—well, I obviously got it wrong. I've been to the year 5 billion, right, but this...now, this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you're gonna do to me?'_

'_No. Not to you.'_

'_But Sarah Jane. You were that close to her once, and now you never even mention her. Why not?'_

'_I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay; you wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone that you-'_

'_What, Doctor?'_

'_You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone. __**That's the curse of the Time Lords.**__' _

_A blue box opens, and three people walk out. The man from earlier, Martha Jones and his Jack. Like the sound on the telly being turned up, he could suddenly hear their conversation.__**'**__But the thing is, why'd you leave him behind, Doctor?' The Doctor shifts uncomfortably._

'_I was busy.'_

'_Is that what happens though, seriously? You just get bored of us one day and disappear?'_

'_Not if you're blonde.' Jack quips cheekily. Martha laughs sarcastically._

'_Oh, she was __blonde__! Oh, what a surprise!'_

'_You two, we're at the __end__ of the universe. Okay?! Right at the edge of knowledge itself! And you're busy... blogging!'_

Ianto's eyes snapped open, his breathing heavy. This was like his dream the other day. He felt shaky and cold, and yanked the blanket tighter round himself. Rolling over, Ianto looked at Jack, who was snuggled down in the bed, fast asleep.

Ianto sighed and reached out, gently stroking Jack's hair. He knew the strange man in the dream was the Doctor. He was Torchwoods supposed enemy, and a good friend of Jacks. He was the one who took Jack away for three months. Jack had told Ianto that they'd settled their differences, and saved the world with Martha. That was how he and Martha met.

So what had he seen? Was it a vision, was Jack going to leave again, go travel the world with the doctor and Martha? But Martha had said she was past that, and anyway, she was happily engaged to Tom. Jack had promised Ianto that he wasn't leaving again for anything, and Ianto trusted him.

So, could it have been the past? Had they gone to a distant planet together? Probably, after all, the doctor _did_ have a time travelling space ship. That was his safest bet. But why was he dreaming about it? He wasn't psychic.

The last dream he had, Ianto realized with a jolt, must have been Jack's first death. He had spoken to Ianto about being killed on something called the game station, by a hoard of daleks. So he must be, what? Gaining psychic powers? Well, there was no way he was going to ask Owen to check him over for that, he'd never hear the end of it.

The blonde girl. Who was she? The Doctor was obviously in love with her, and Ianto couldn't help but emphasize with them. After all, their predicament mirrored the problem he and Jack shared. But where was she now? Ianto's first dream indicated that she had been lost. **Well, whatever happened**, Ianto thought to himself. **I hope she's okay.**

Ianto felt a hand grasp his arm, and he looked down at Jack's sleepy face. Smiling softly, Ianto bent down and kissed his lips. Jack pulled him to his chest and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his head. 'Night Yan, love you.'

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TW

Gwen stepped into the Hub, making her way to Jack's office. She had made sure she was there especially early, in order to impress Jack. However, she was shocked to find Jack and Ianto in the kitchen, not wearing shirts.

Jack was laughing, his arms holding Ianto tightly to his chest, kissing his neck. Ianto was laughing and fighting to get out of Jack's grip. 'Jack stop! I'm trying to make coffee' Ianto chuckled, wiggling more. The smile dropped off his face however when he noticed Gwen standing in the doorway.

Gwen fought the urge to be sick and merely said 'Oh! Sorry to bother you, I thought I'd get in early….' Jack nodded looking more interested in Ianto's neck, but Ianto was thoroughly embarrassed. Coughing slightly, he smiled nervously and said 'Oh, would you like a coffee?'

Gwen smiled and nodded, a plan forming in her mind. She could work this to her advantage….. Ianto and Jack stepped into the Hub, now fully dressed. Ianto merely handed Gwen a cup of coffee and walked off to the archives, but Jack sat down in front of Gwen.

'Hey Gwen, you're in early today.' Gwen smiled and nodded. 'Yeah I… have to catch up with my paperwork. Listen, about what I just saw. Obviously I will keep quiet about it, no need for anyone to be embarrassed.'

Jack smiled, relieved and nodded. 'Thanks Gwen, I really appreciate it.' Gwen nodded absentmindedly. 'No worries. It's just that, I don't really feel comfortable working in that kind of environment. I would prefer it if you kept yourselves professional during work hours. So no kissing, or inappropiate touching.'

Jack frowned to himself, and opened his mouth to tell her that no, if he wanted to kiss Ianto he would, when Ianto, who had returned from the archives, spoke up. 'Of course we will Gwen, and I apologize for our….. display today.' Gwen smiled at Ianto, standing up a patting him of the back. 'No problem, and thank you for being so understanding.'

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TW

Jack stood in the conference room, giving the team their tasks. 'Tosh, the rifts a bit quiet today, so do you think you can work on that alien technology Ianto and Owen picked up last week? I think it's just an alien wire cutter, but you can never be too careful.

Ianto and Gwen, I want you two to go over the case files for the disappearance of that elderly lady in Splott. Apparently, there was a pile of charred bones and goo found in the middle of the living room. See if you can get that brought in, and then Owen, I want you see if it matches our missing person, for some reason the police's technology can't tell.'

As the team were about to get up, Jack called out 'and guys? I've decided who my second in command will be.' Gwen shifted slightly in anticipation. She had been working really hard since she returned, and hoped that Jack would change his decision.

'Owen, I want you to be my second in command.' Owen looked surprised, but couldn't help but feel pleased. 'You're a good and quick decision maker, and I feel I can trust you to keep the others safe. Now! Off to work, and don't forget our plan tonight.'

Gwen sat at her desk, silently seething to herself. Then she mentally shook herself. She would bide her time. Eventually she would get back her rightful place. And more importantly, she would get Jack back.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TW

Ianto sighed, wrinkling his nose at the flat they were in. Owen noticed the look on his face and said 'No Jones, you may not clean the place.' Ianto glanced down at Owen. 'Please? It's disgusting in here. How can anyone live in a place like this?'

Jack chuckled, shaking his head slightly at his boyfriend. 'Calm down Yan. Remember what we're here for.' Suddenly they could hear the tell tale rattle of keys. 'Showtime...' muttered Owen. They heard movement in the other room, before a long pause. Then, the door opened slowly, and they were face to face with Bryn Stanley.

Bryn stared at them for a moment, clearly confused as to why three men were standing in his kitchen. 'Who the hell are you?' he eventually asked. Jack gave him a cheerful wave, and said 'Hello! We're the extremely close friends of the woman you attempted to drug and rape.'

Ianto walked up and grabbed Bryn's shirt, before practically throwing him down in front of the other two men. 'And we'd like a word with you.'

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TW

Tosh stretched out in her bed, glancing at the clock. Three in the morning. The boys had gone to 'have a little chat' with the man that tried to drug her. As soon as she heard the name, she realized that it was the man who had first approached her at the bar.

Deciding that she wasn't going to get anymore sleep, Tosh pushed the blanket off her, and shuffled into her kitchen to get a drink. She had just turned the television on, when her mobile beeped. Extracting it from her dressing gown pocket, she could see it was a text, from Ianto. It simply read,

_It's done. He won't be bothering anyone again X_

**There we go! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, hopefully more soon :) please review, it's good to know what you guys think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Sorry for the ridiculously long time this has taken, but between work, revision and having no clue where to take this chapter, I've been pretty distracted. Might try and do a christmassy chapter soon? Anyway hope you enjoy, and sorry for the really wierd turn this chapter has taken. I may need to revise the synopsis. **

Ianto yawned softly, sipping his coffee absentmindedly and Jack smiled tenderly, wrapping his arm around Ianto's shoulders and kissing his head. He loved these moments they had together. Between the rift and Gwen's incessant bugging, they barely had any time to spend with each other.

Ianto turned the telly on, flipping between the different channels. They both paused when the BBC news channel came on. '-was found outside Cardiff Police station at two o'clock this morning. Bryn Stanley, wanted by police for questioning over at least five different rape cases, has been diagnosed with shock, and the police have informed us that so far, Mr Stanley has yet to say anything except pleading "don't let the aliens take me." Police are urging the public to come forward with any infor-'

Ianto turned the television off, snuggling into Jacks side and finishing his coffee. They lay like that for a while, just needing to be near each other before facing work and reality.

TWxTWxTWxTW

Tosh sat at her desk and looked around, a frown on her face. Neither Ianto or Jack were in the Hub, and while they weren't exactly late, it wasn't like them (and certainly not Ianto) to not be here by quarter to nine.

Just as she was about to send a text to see if they were okay, the men in question strolled through the Hub doors, chatting and laughing. Spotting Tosh, Jack waved and winked walking over to her for a chat while Ianto went to make coffee.

It was quarter past nine when Owen strolled through into the Hub, sober and holding a bag of muffins. Jack noticed the way Owen seemed to gravitate towards her, smiling almost shyly and handing her a blueberry muffin. Jack also noticed Tosh's answering smile and the way the two of them beamed at each other, as though no one else in the world mattered.

Smiling to himself, Jack stepped into his office. This was going to be very interesting.

TWxTWxTWxTW

Owen bit his lip, glancing every now and then at Tosh. Working up his courage, Owen walked over and coughed lightly, making Tosh glance up in surprise. 'Hey Owen, what's up?' she asked, frowning at the odd look of panic on his face.

Owen laughed nervously, running his hand through his hair. 'Err, yeah, good thanks. You?' Tosh smiled, slightly baffled. 'Yes thanks.' Wanting to fill the awkward silence, she added 'I'm just doing the usual rift checks.' Owen nodded absentmindedly, and they went back to silence.

Just as Tosh was turning back to her computer, Owen blurted out 'Iwasjustwonderingifyouwanted togoforadrink?' Tosh looked at him in surprise. 'As in, like, a date?' Owen nodded, fighting the rare urge to blush. There was a tense moment, and Owen honestly thought that she was going to turn him down, when she smiled shyly and said softly 'yeah, that sounds great. Say, this Friday? Rift permitting?'

Owen nodded, beaming at her, before realising he hadn't said a word, and coughing, he said 'err yeah, sounds good. I'll come pick you up about 8pm?' Tosh nodded, and sharing one last smile, they went back to work.

Ianto passed Tosh her coffee, smirking at the blush forming on her face. 'Alright then Tosh?' Tosh beamed back at him, causing Ianto to burst out laughing.

Gwen sipped her coffee, glaring in Tosh's direction. Even though she'd dumped Owen, and he was obviously either trying to get over her, or make her jealous, Gwen still didn't want Owen to go out with anyone but her. Her eyes narrowed, and a plan began to form in her mind.

Toshiko Sato better watch out.

TWxTWxTWxTW

Ianto sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly before pulling out the next file and going over it. He jumped in surprise when he realised it was about the Doctor. Sipping his coffee Ianto began flicking through it, stopping every now and then in shock. It told of an event in 1913, when a boys boarding school was attacked by….. scarecrows and four of the villagers. Different.

'_It's wonderful' Joan marvelled, flicking the page of the Doctors notebook over. Then she paused, before saying 'and quite an eye for the pretty girls!' As the Doctor looked at the drawing, Ianto realised it was Rose. 'Oh, no, no she's, err, just an invention, this character. Rose I call her. Rose. Seems to disappear later on.' _

_And for a brief second, the Doctor eyes grew dark and sad. His faced aged a hundred years, and a faraway look crossed his face. Then his eye caught a drawing of the TARDIS, and the moment passed. Ianto felt his stomach drop. _Yan?

_Rose was gone. Despite the fact that he'd never met her, Ianto couldn't help but feel an affinity to her. They were in the same boat, both being in love with immortal men. And now…. _

_Suddenly Ianto could see Rose, staring at him. She had tears running down her face, and Ianto reached out to comfort her. His hand met with glass however, and he was forced to watch her cry softly, feeling completely useless. _Yan?_ But one thing was clear to him. _IANTO!

Ianto's office came into view, and he dizzily stared into Jack's worried face. 'Rose is in trouble. She needs our help.' Then everything went dark.

TWxTWxTWxTW

Owen checked Ianto's pulse, before saying 'He's just passed out. I've given him a small sedation to stabilize him, but he should wake up in the next twenty to thirty minutes.' Jack nodded, relief on his face. 'Thanks Owen. Do you know what the cause was?'

Owen shook his head, running his hand through his hair. 'Nope, no idea. What do you think he meant by 'Rose is in trouble?" Jack sighed tiredly. 'There's only one Rose I can think of, but it can't be her. She gone, been gone for seven years.'

Tosh looked thoughtful. 'Well, he was surrounded by alien artefacts. Could it have been one of them? Hey, Gwen!' Startled by Tosh's shout, the boys turned to look at Gwen, who was rifling through Ianto's pockets. Just as Jack reached out to pull her away, she extracts a jade green pebble.

Jack took it from her, gently tapping it. 'It's the stone Zyrion gave to Yan. But I don't think he would give Yan anything harmful…..' But Gwen had pulled something else from his pockets, a long silver tube. The others crowded round it, confused. 'What the hell?' Owen muttered.

**Hope you enjoyed, and feedback is really helpful!**


	6. Side note:

Hello! Not a chapter I'm afraid, but I've decided to (as you've probably guessed) bring the Doctor into this and give it some adventure. There will still be a lot of Ianto/Jack, and Tosh/Owen, and I will still be doing little domestic problems and adorable moments, as well as having Ianto and Jack deal with the issue of twenty first century homophobia. Now, I was thinking of doing Eleven/Rose, with flashbacks of Ten (David Tennant is my fave doctor, just so hard to write!) or would you really prefer Ten? Word of Warning, I see river as the 'Gwen Cooper of Doctor Who', so I'll probably have a lot of river bashing? And Gwen bashing of course. Please give me your thoughts, so I can make this fic better for you


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey all! Remember me? this is the slightly (okay extremely - im a bad promise keeper when it comes to writing ): ) late christmas chapter, part one! Hope you enjoy! Oh, and as a side note this will have tenth doctor/rose in the future. Im really sorry to anyone who didnt want or like that, but i don't always know which way my plot will go. **

This was the best time of the year. The shops were always decorated and shining brightly, he observed. Shoppers rushing to and fro, buying last minute purchases, or getting ready to celebrate time off work or school. Rose had loved Christmas, the dazzling lights, the tree, the general feeling of happiness. He always remembered her face when he'd whisked her off to the Christmas planet.

She'd spun round and round in the snow, before turning back and hugging him tightly. Keeping him safe, grounded. It was this time of year that made him feel lonelier than ever, because it always reminded him of her. His Rose. Sighing, the Doctor stepped into the comforting warmth of the TARDIS, flicking the switches and flying away, to distant planets that didn't care about Christmas. The Doctors hand paused on his controls. But maybe…. maybe soon he'd visit Cardiff…..

TWxTWxTWxTW

Ianto groaned, running his hand through his hair and turning his computer on. Nobody had any idea what had caused his black out, and he'd eventually come clean about his dreams, another mystery to solve. He and Tosh had tested and re-tested the tube, but so far, nothing.

The last few weeks had passed by in a haze of weevil and increased visits from Rhia and the kids, and to be honest Ianto was looking forward to a take-away in bed with his Captain. Ianto jumped and sighed when the weevil alarm sounded. Or not.

Tosh entered Ianto's eye line, causing him to grin and wave. After her and Owens date being scheduled and rescheduled, tonight was finally the night for them. Which reminded him, he need to keep an eye out on Gwen. He had a horrible feeling she was planning something, but what it is, he had no idea.

Arms wrapped around him then, and lip whispered in his ear, 'penny for your thoughts?' Ianto smiled and kissed Jack softly. 'I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. Fancy a night in, rift permitting?' Rift permitting. Story of his bloody life.

Jack pulled away then tapping Ianto with his foot. 'No can do sweetheart, I got stuff to do.' Ianto turned slightly in his chair, smirking. 'Stuff?' Seeing Jack nod earnestly, he said 'as in Christmas presents?' Jack paused, then winked at Ianto 'Maybeee…..'

Planting another kiss on his boyfriends head, Jack grabbed his coat and strolled out of the hub, a blinding smile on his face. Ianto was gonna go insane….

TWxTWxTWxTW

Jack glanced around, running his hand over the kitchen surface. Everything was in place, perfect, although Ianto would probably want to add his own finishing touches. All he needed to do was grab the last bits, and everything would be ready. Jack couldn't wait till tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Tosh was sat on her bed, clothes strewn around her. Sighing, and fighting back irrational tears, she dialled the only person who could save her. 'Hey Tosh!'

'Ianto!' Tosh cried. 'I have nothing to wear!' Ianto chuckled down the line, before setting about calming Tosh down and keeping her sane, getting her to walk him through her wardrobe. Half past seven came, and Tosh took a deep breath, checking her hair. _Calm down Tosh. This is only the very thing you've been dreaming about for years._ A knock on her door, and Ianto murmured 'go get him' before hanging up. _Here we go….._

TWxTWxTWxTW

Jack sighed, collapsing on the sofa next to his Yan, who had his nose buried in a book. They lay like that for a while, before Ianto ordered in a pizza, and the two of them lay together, munching Pizza and watching a recorded Paul O'Grady, one of Ianto's favourite show. Ianto snuggled closer against Jack, loving these moments, the moments that made him feel special and loved.

Of course that had to be shattered by the phone ringing. Jack yawned, reaching for it, and Ianto, assuming it to be the usual PPI call, got up to grab another drink. 'Yello!' Jack said, and Ianto snorted, throwing the Pizza boxes away.

Strolling back into the living room, he was shocked to find Jack tensed, knuckles white and a vain prominent on his neck. 'Yes, this is he.' Jack said, and Ianto rubbed Jacks back in an attempt to soothe him. 'No offense, but that really isn't any of your business.' Ianto could hear a raised voice down the line, and his eyes closed in realisation.

Jack eyes flashed, and Ianto jumped out of his skin when Jack bellowed 'how dare you! How dare you accuse him of that. I-' Ianto grabbed the phone before Jack had a heart attack, and murmured down the line to the shouting man 'Hello Tad.'

There was a silence on both ends, before his Tad replied. 'Ianto. I must say, your…. _friends_ manners are severely lacking. Had he been my son, I would have shown him how to behave when speaking to his betters. Then again, I thought I had raised you correctly, and look what you are now.'

Now it was Jack attempting to soothe Ianto, as Ianto fought every fibre in his body to not drive to his father's house and punch him in the face. 'Yes Tad' Ianto eventually replied, his finger tracing the scar on his arm, a result of his father's discipline. 'you don't need to remind me of your _parenting skills._ Why have you called me?'

His Tad sighed, and Ianto could picture him, stood in the kitchen, twirling and twisting the line between his fingers. 'Your sisters not coming here for Christmas. She says she taking the children to yours.' Ianto sighed, feeling frustration bubbling up inside him once more. 'Look, that's obviously something between you and Rhia, I don't form her opinions or make her decisions. '

'Your mother is in hysterics. Thanks to you, we won't get to see our grandchildren on Christmas Day. She refuses to come here, and I'm assuming you will too. And thank you to the invite to yours too.' He added sarcastically, and Ianto rolled his eyes. 'Well, seeing as I'm going to be spending it with my boyfriend, I didn't think you want to come.'

Ianto took a deep breath. 'look, I'm not going to get involved with any arguments you and Rhiannon have. I'm sorry, but maybe if you and mam change your attitude, then you would get an invitation.' This was met with silence, before Ifan's voice crawled menacingly down the line. 'put your boyfriend back on the line. Now.'

Ianto handed it over, and watched Jacks expression warily. Jack's eyes widened, and he hissed 'I would die first!' Then Jack grew deathly silent, before growling out 'you so much as touch him, or Rhiannon and the kids, and I swear to god I will kill you, you hear?' Then he slammed down the phone. So much for their peaceful night.

TWxTWxTWxTW

Owen glanced up at Tosh, an amused smile playing on his lips. She was oddly excited for their pudding, and it made him laugh to see her act like a little kid. Then again, she could be nervous, after all, he had been for most of the night. But now he thought they'd found their footing, and he hoped Tosh was having fun, he knew he was.

It was relaxing to talk about anything and everything, and soon the topic turned to Christmas. 'I'm impressed Ianto still has no idea' said Tosh, and Owen nodded in agreement. 'Jacks going to do it on Christmas Eve, and at least we'll all be together for Christmas Day.'

Tosh smiled slyly. 'And no Gwen of course, that a bonus.' They laughed. Gwen deciding to do a 'Christmas Cruise' had been one of her best decisions ever. Clinking their glasses Owen and Tosh downed the rest of their drinks, before Owen pulled her up and they staggered out the door, chatting and laughing.

TWxTWxTWxTW

Owen spun Tosh round, before pulling her close, their heads lightly touching. They danced like that for a while, content, before Owen leaned forward slightly and kissed her softly on the mouth. Tosh's heart fluttered gently and she closed her eyes. This, right here, was heaven.

**There we go! hope you had lovely christmases! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! this is part two of the, er *cough* Christmas *cough* special. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**And a special note to all of yo who has favourited, followed or reviewed this. Thank you so much for your continued support. It really means a lot to me, and it's for you as well as me that I write for. Seriosly, some of your reviews are amazing, and make me laugh so much! So thank you. **

**As usual, Torchwood does not belong to me :(**

_Ianto passed the phone back to Jack, a cautious look on his face. Bracing himself, Jack held the phone to his ear. 'listen' said Afan. 'I don't know what you're playing at, turning my son into one of you, but I know what will make you disappear. I'll pay you to pack your bags and get the hell away from my son.' _

_Jack sat frozen for a minute, scarcely believing what he was hearing, and spat back down the phone 'I would die first!' Silence, then, 'You know, it has been a while since I've had to teach Ianto a lesson. But if that's what it takes to straighten him out, that's what I'll damn well do. And I'm not above straightening out Rhiannon either.' _

Jack had refused to tell Ianto what his father had said, despite Ianto's assurances that he was okay. He didn't want Ianto to worry about Rhiannon; he had enough on his plate in the Hub. But his decision hadn't stopped Afan's words swimming around in his head, and he often found himself bringing up the CCTV outside Rhiannon's house, to make sure they were okay.

The shrill ring of the telephone sounded, distracting Jack from his thought, glancing out his office door, he could make out Ianto, fishing around in his pocket, before extracting his mobile with an air of triumph.

TWxTWxTWxTW

'_Mr Jones?' _said a clipped voice. 'Speaking.' Ianto was only half listening, his mind distracted by the jobs he still needed to get done before lunch, and he still hadn't received Gwen's report on the-

'-gone missing.' Ianto frowned, realising he had completely forgot about the man on the other end of his mobile. 'Sorry?' 'The John Doe, Mr Jones. It says here that you were the one who was with him he died?' Ah. The mystery man. 'But, he's dead,' said Ianto stupidly. 'How can a dead man go missing?'

'Well,' said the voice, sounding a bit embarrassed. 'We realised we needed to do the autopsy, and when we went to fetch him, the, er, body was missing.' Ianto frowned, completely confused. 'When was this?' The voice was quick to answer. 'About a month after he came to us sir.' A month!

'Why did you take so long to do the autopsy?' Ianto demanded. He had a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'Well, I don't actually know, it was as if we'd completely forgotten about him. In fact, it wasn't until we found the files that we knew the man was here, and when we checked, no body.'

Ianto pressed his fingers against hi temples, trying to make sense of it. 'I spoke to various police officers, as well as medical staff. A Dr Patel spoke to me. Surely you can't have all forgotten him.' The voice was apologetic now. 'Well, Dr Patel claims she has no recollection the man, and it is her signature on the reports, along with DS Parker, who also claims to have no knowledge. We were wondering if you could shed some light on the situation?'

Ianto caught sight of Jack, smiling tenderly at him, and pointing to his watch. Being Christmas eve, Jack was going to take him out to dinner. Giving him a wave back, Ianto spoke quickly into the phone. 'I'm sorry, but I had never met the man before. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an important appointment.' Jack winked. 'Goodbye, and sorry again.'

'Ooh, so I'm an important appointment, am I?' Ianto laughed, firmly pushing the strange man out of his head. That particular mystery would have to wait. Leaning up a kissing him quickly, Ianto laced his fingers through Jacks, and the two of men left the Hub, relishing being a normal (well, almost) couple for the evening.

TWxTWxTWxTW

Jack had insisted on blindfolding Ianto, so he didn't know what restaurant they were going to, and despite his protests that he had a completely innocent reason, Ianto was suspecting ulterior motives. 'Come on cariad! How daft am I going to look walking in blindfolded!' Jack had effectively silenced his protests, and Ianto now sat next to him, grumbling about fiftieth century pheromones and foul play.

Jack was so excited as he exited the car, he could barely get the door open for Ianto. Putting an arm round his, Jack led his boyfriend to the deep red door and inserted the key, leading Ianto into the hallway. Ianto realised they weren't in a restaurant and shifted uncomfortably, dying to find out where he was.

Jack reached up and untied, the blindfold, letting it fall to their feet. Ianto gasped and looked around him in awe. 'You… you bought a house?' Jack smiled and nodded, drawing him closer and leaning his forehead against Ianto's. 'It's our house. Merry Christmas Yan.' Ianto smiled tearfully, throwing himself on his immortal lover. 'Merry Christmas Cariad.'

TWxTWxTWxTW

Ianto pulled a t-shirt, beaming to himself. Less than twenty four hours ago, he had been living in a tiny apartment, filled with memories he'd rather forget about. Now he was living with his amazing boyfriend, and about to spend Christmas with his wonderful, if slightly deranged, family. And he couldn't be happier.

TWxTWxTWxTW

'Wow' beamed Tosh; holding up a pair of fabulous shoes she and Ianto had spotted the other week. She threw her arms around the man, still grinning. 'Thanks Yan, I love it!' They'd decided to do secret Santa this year, and as soon as Ianto picked Tosh's name, he knew just the present for her. Honestly, the girl didn't treat herself enough.

Owen had bought her some perfume as well, being her boyfriend (her insides still squirmed happily at the word) and she was already planning a night out for all of them. Tosh then handed Jack the present she'd bought for him, and watched with internal delight as his face lit up and he beamed at her.

In Jacks hands was a photo album, which Tosh had filled with pictures of the team. But Tosh, being Tosh, had gone above and beyond in her efforts to make it a brilliant Christmas gift. She had spent hours going through CCTV, and managed to track down various pictures, Jacks favourite being the one of him and the Doctor hugging goodbye. She'd even managed to nab a couple of baby Ianto pictures from Rhiannon, much to Ianto's embarrassment.

Jack reached up a pulled Tosh into a tight hug, still beaming. 'Tosh, it's… its brilliant! Thank you so much!' Tosh laughed and hugged him back. 'Not a problem!' But Jack knew the Japanese woman's hidden motives. The photos were covered in a film that Jack knew for a fact was fire and water proof, and the photos would age. Now Jack had photographic memories of them all, so he wouldn't forget them, no matter what. Distracting himself, he turned his attention to Owen, and watched him open his present.

Jack didn't really know what to get Owen, and finally settled on a six pack of beer and an envelope. Owen opened the envelope and grinned at Jack. Inside was a twenty pound note and a piece of paper that read,

_By order of the great Captain Jack Harkness, I award thee and a certain beautiful Japanese woman two days off from Torchwood duties! ;)_

Owen grinned, already planning a weekend away, and showed Tosh, who cracked up laughing. Owen had got Gwen for secret Santa, but as she was on her Christmas cruise, he had given hers before she left, some bath stuff. And Gwen had got Ianto. Ianto was a little nervous about Gwen's gift, so he was pleasantly surprised to see she had bought him a deep red tie. Needless to say Jack had already begun thinking up different uses for the tie, and Ianto quickly decided to give him his present, in order to distract him.

As Jack had bought him their house for Christmas (and refused to let Ianto pay for any of it, much to his chagrin) Ianto had splashed out on Jack's present, buying him a new iPod, after his old one had gotten shot, and a new watch. Wanting to add his own touch to it, Ianto had engraved _**Rwy'n dy garu di **_on it.

Jack was touched. 'Yan, it's beautiful. What does the engraving say?' Ianto grinned and raised his eyebrow. 'What, after all this time you still can't speak Welsh?' his eyes softened. 'It says 'I love you' cariad. And I do.' Jack kissed him firmly, drawing an 'aww!' from the girls, and pretend vomiting from Owen and David.

TWxTWxTWxTW

Rhys knocked on the door, before stepping back to admire the house, thinking over yesterday fondly.

'_Ianto!' Rhys called out, waving to his fellow Welshman. Ianto waved back, a stressed look on his face. 'what's up?' Ianto sighed, running a hand through his hair. 'Well, I've found out today that I'm hosting Christmas for two extra people, and why that wouldn't usually be too much, it means we're going to have very little food, and it being Christmas Eve, there is absolutely nothing available!'_

_Ianto grinned at Rhys then 'but I can't complain, I guess. At least we'll all be together. What are you doing?' It was Rhys turn to sigh. 'Well I'm going to me mams. But honestly I'm dreading it. My __**perfect**__ brother's going to be there, with his **perfect** wife and **perfect** children. All I'm going to get from her is 'what happened with Gwen?' or 'When are you finally going to give me grandchildren?' _

_Ianto patted his back sympathetically then grinned. 'Well, I've already got two extra people. Why don't you pop round your mam's in the morning, and then come to ours for dinner? Gwen won't be there and we certainly won't be asking you for grandchildren.' Rhys burst out laughing and nodded, then grinned. 'And I've got a turkey for four at home. Want to use it?' Ianto whooped and threw his arms round Rhys, making the Welshman laugh harder._

The door opened at Ianto appeared, a little girl in his arms. 'Rhys! Come on in, the others are all dawdling in the kitchen watching me work my bottom off.' The little girl giggled and there was a shout of 'Hey! We are helping!' Ianto rolled his eyes, then winked at Rhys. 'Yeah Owen, cause drinking all my beer and yelling 'the meats not cooked enough!' is _really _helpful.'

The little girl tugged on Ianto's shoulder. 'I'm helping, aren't I uncle Yan?' Ianto ruffled her hair and smiled fondly at her. 'Yes you are sweetheart. Shame about your lazy uncle.' Rhys was grinning as he entered the kitchen, and for one of the first Christmas' in a very long time he was greeted with exclamations, hugs and a beer, and not with an empty room, a stroppy Gwen or his mothers incessant nagging. This Christmas, he thought, catching sight of a pretty dark haired woman sat at the table with a little boy. This Christmas was going to be better.


End file.
